


Nightmares

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this imagine the other day and it was “imagine having a nightmare and Cas comes to lay with you” and it would have lots of fluff but put kinda a twist on it where it starts that way but ends in smut. Love your blog btw 
            </p></blockquote>





	Nightmares

Warnings: Nightmares, character death (but only in a nightmare), fluff, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“No!” you scream. A demon holds you back while another stabs Dean through the heart, Sam is already bleeding out on the floor. Castiel fights several demons off to the side, but they bring him down to his knees. A demon walks behind him, an angel blade in her hand. “No, please!” you shout, tears running down your face. Cas’ blue eyes lock on yours, there’s no fear there, only defiance as if he’s trying to give you strength. The demon grins at you, her eyes flashing black before she plunges the angel blade through Cas’ heart. “Castiel!” you scream. A bright light emanates from Cas as his life fades.

“Y/N, wake up,” a voice says. A hand shakes your shoulder. “It’s ok, just wake up,” the voice says, Castiel you realize as the images of the nightmare fade.

“Cas?” you ask, “What are you doing here?” You realize that tears are streaming down your face so you wipe them away quickly. The room is pitch black, so you can’t see Cas, but you can feel the bed shift as he leans toward the nightstand to turn on the lamp. When the light comes on, you find Cas sitting by your side. Your sheets are a mess around you and your body is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“You called for me in your sleep,” Cas says.

“Oh,” you respond quietly, you hadn’t realized that you had actually spoken. 

“May I ask what you were dreaming about?” Cas asks.

“It was more of a nightmare really,” you reply. Cas looks at you sympathetically but remains quiet, allowing you to continue. “We were on a hunt. Sam, Dean, you, and me. We got stuck in a Demons’ nest and they killed Sam and Dean. I couldn’t stop them. You fought as best as you could, but they killed you too, that was the worst part.”

“Why was my death the worst part?” Cas asks.

“I don’t want to lose you,” you respond.

“Y/N, I’m right here,” Cas says. He reaches out and caresses your cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says, “You should go back to sleep, you need to rest.” You nod your head.

“Cas? Could you stay with me?” you ask, quickly adding, “Just for a little while.”

“Of course,” Cas says. You move over on the bed and Cas lifts the sheets, slipping into them.

“You can take off your coat and shoes,” you say with a small chuckle.

“Yes, right,” Cas says. He stands from the bed and removes his trench coat, blazer and tie. He kicks off his shoes and unbuttons a few buttons of his shirt before he lifts the sheets and slips between them again. Cas lies first on his back, but he then turns to face you. He pulls the sheets up around you before he tucks his hands beneath his head as if he’s afraid to touch you. You lie facing him, mirroring his position.

“Why do you not want to lose me?” Cas asks after lying in silence for a moment.

“You’re my friend,” you respond, “I’d never want to lose you.”

“But you said my death was the worst part of your nightmare, why not Sam or Dean’s deaths?” he questions.

“I -” you begin but cut yourself off. You hadn’t planned on confessing your feelings for him, not like this.

“Y/N,” Cas whispers as he reaches out tentatively, stroking your cheek, “I don’t want to lose you either.” His confession takes you aback. You’d always figured you were just another human to him, small and insignificant. He was an angel after all. 

Cas shifts, moving closer to you. He slips an arm beneath your neck and wraps the other around your waist, drawing you closer to him. “You’re not going to lose me, I promise,” Cas whispers.

“Don’t make promises like that Cas,” you respond, “You can’t promise me that, not with the lives we live.”

“Then I promise to try my best to never leave you,” Cas says. He brushes his fingers against your cheek before placing a kiss to your forehead. Cas pulls away and watches you, trying to gauge your reaction. You’re too shocked to say a word.

Cas leans in again and presses kisses to your cheek and jaw before his lips barely brush your own. You snake your hand around to the back of Cas’ head and weave your fingers into his hair. Leaning in, you press your lips to his a little more forcefully.

You swipe your tongue along his bottom lip and he grants you access, allowing you to explore his mouth. The taste of him is comforting, the perfect blend of spices. You spend a while like that, lying in Cas’ embrace, his lips moving against yours. Your nightmare becomes an afterthought; Cas is the only thing that matters in this moment. 

Suddenly, Cas presses you backward so that you lay with your back against the sheets. He moves to position himself over you. “Is this ok?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond, nodding your head. You reach out and pull Cas down towards you, pressing your lips to his once again. One of his hands twists into your hair while the other travels down your body to the hem of your shirt. His fingers play with the material for a moment. You press him back and sit up, intending to remove your shirt, but Cas has other plans. He waves his hand, making all of your clothing disappear along with his own.

“Cas!” you exclaim as you try to cover yourself up.

“Sorry,” Cas says. He sits before you unabashed, his cock erect. You let out a small laugh and let your hands fall away from your body. Cas’ eyes rake over your body, taking in every feature. He reaches out and pulls you into his lap. “Forget about your nightmare,” Cas whispers. His lips find their way to the crook of your neck and he sucks the skin between his teeth. His hands press flat against your back, pulling you close to him; his hard cock pressing against your abdomen.

“Castiel,” you whisper as you run your fingers down his back and through his hair. He hums in response. You rock your hips against him, creating delicious friction for yourself and causing Cas to groan. You leave kisses along his jaw, neck, and shoulder, rocking your hips all the while. Cas’ hands slide down to your hips and he sits back a little, looking to you for permission.

You nod your consent and Cas helps you to lift your hips before guiding you down onto his cock. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth and you groan as he stretches and fills you. He waits a moment, allowing you to adjust before he begins thrusting, slow and gentle. He captures your lips with his again as he begins guiding your hips.

You wrap your arms around his neck and card your fingers through his hair as you rock your hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Cas’ lips break from your own and move to your neck and shoulder. His thrusts get faster and harder. “Castiel,” you moan. Cas shifts, lying you back against the bed. The weight of him above you is comforting.

“I’m right here,” he whispers as he leaves kisses along your collarbone. You wrap your leg around his waist drawing him even closer to you. The new angle has you gasping and moaning with each of Cas’ thrusts. Your stomach grows tight as the knot forms there. Cas’ thrusts become more and more erratic.

“Y/N,” Cas groans as he buries his face in the crook of your neck. The knot in your stomach snaps and you cry out Cas’ name as your walls clamp down around his cock. Waves of pleasure wash over your body.

Cas groans loudly as he cums a few thrusts later. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you. He waits a moment before pulling out of you, kissing your lips as he does. Cas rolls to your side and pulls you against him, resting your head against his chest.

“Thank you Cas,” you say, “For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas says softly, “You should go back to sleep.” You nod in agreement. “I’ll be here when you wake up, that I can promise you,” Cas says. You smile against Cas’ skin as you snuggle up closer to him. Slowly, you drift off to sleep with happier thought on your mind, wrapped up in Cas’ embrace.


End file.
